


i love you

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: BMC References, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm talking like, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, do they eVER stop flirting? no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: Hi this is really soft?????





	i love you

**Author's Note:**

> hi i’m Nik i’m 15 and idk how to cope w having a chaotic and dysfunctional family so I project onto characters and use their stories as a form of escapism! anyway here enjoy

Jared shoved the door open with his shoulder and grinned when he saw Evan was already home, sitting cross-legged on the kitchen table doing his homework.

“Hey, Ev,” he said. “Did chairs go out of style overnight?”

“Yeah,” Evan shot back. “I got rid of the couch too.”

“Oh, thank god,” he said, glancing over to the couch, which was ripped in places, faded, and falling apart. He went over to it and collapsed, glancing around at the kitchen, at the cluttered countertop and empty pizza boxes, at Evan on the table doing homework because there were two places besides the bed to sit down and they were the couch and the table, at the bathroom barely five steps away and the bedroom just two more away. The walls were painted a pale blue — Jared had painted one on an impulse and Evan helped finish up the room, but some paint got on a corner and they ended up painting the entire tiny apartment.

It was small, sure. But they’d made it their own, each in their own way.

He dug out his laptop and hit “shuffle” on Spotify, grinning when The Pitiful Children from Be More Chill came on. The music filled the room and Evan grinned at him. It wasn’t as loud as he thought it would be — the sound was absorbed by all the stuff, he supposed — but it was nice. Cosy, kind of.

He worked on an essay for his English class for about an hour before giving up and slamming his laptop closed, dropping it on the floor and sliding it under the couch so no one stepped on it. “Babe, you want me to order pizza?”

“Sure, thanks,” Evan said, looking up from his textbook and smiling at him with the cutest, most soppy smile Jared had ever seen.

He pulled out his phone, still making eye contact with Evan, before flicking his tongue suggestively and typing in the phone number. “Hawaiian?” he asked.

“As always,” Evan said.

Jared made a face at him, listening to the phone ring before — “hello, this is Domino’s Pizza?”

He ordered the pizza and gave the address, while still looking at Evan, who stuck his tongue out at him teasingly. 

_Fight me_ , he mouthed, and then, to the delivery man, “Thank you!”

As soon as he was off the phone Jared took the three steps he needed to reach Evan and kissed him, tugging his fingers through his hair.

“Is this your idea of fighting? ‘Cause I can get used to it,” Evan said.

Jared smirked at him. “I'm sure you could.” He could too, though. He never got tired of kissing Evan, of the taller boy pulling him forward and kissing him like it was the last day of their lives.

The pizza came fifteen minutes later and he joined Evan on top of the table with the box balanced on his lap. It was hot and he kept worrying that it would slide, but there just wasn’t enough room to put it anywhere else. The countertop was covered in drying dishes, and dry ones that Jared hadn’t put away. The pizza was overly greasy but Jared didn’t care, just wiping his fingers on his pants when it became too much for him. Evan couldn’t handle the sensory experience of pizza grease, so he grabbed a paper towel from next to Jared and dabbed it on his pizza.

The two of them laughed at the others’ quips and elbowed each other. It was the kind of happiness Jared hadn’t been used to experiencing until he moved in with Evan. He’d not felt this way before when he was living with his family. Free, and happy, and alive. He hadn’t known, really, what it was like to love himself, until Evan loved him enough to show him how.

When he finished his first piece, he elbowed Evan to make sure he had his attention before licking each of his fingers suggestively, winking at Evan, who shook his head and stared down at his pizza. “We have a science test tomorrow,” Evan pointed out.

“I can be quick,” Jared rallied back. It was a total lie. Evan loved savouring and devouring every inch of Jared’s body, and Jared most definitely didn’t mind.

“Yeah, but _you_ can’t be quiet.”

That wasn’t a lie. He huffed, blushing. “It’s true, but you shouldn’t say it.”

Evan snorted and shook his head, biting off a bit of pizza crust. Jared got another slice of pizza and took a bite, mumbling, “Wanna watch Moana after we eat?” 

“When he says those 6 words that make your heart melt,” Evan quipped.

“No, I thought those were ‘let’s go fuck on the countertop.’”

“That too,” he amended. “But seriously, are we watching Moana?”

“Hell yeah.”

“YEAH!” Jared pumped a fist in the air and grinned, jumping off the table and bouncing over to the couch in less than four steps. Evan joined him a couple seconds later, turning on the TV.

“It’s already in there,” Evan explained.

“Why do we watch Moana so much?”

“Because we’re gay.”

“You can honestly answer any question that way,” Jared said.

“True,” Evan said. He hit play and Jared rested his head on the other boy’s shoulder, grinning at the movie and singing along to every song. 

Once the credits began to play — “Alessia Cara? Would go straight for,” Jared commented — Evan said, “Wanna make a Kahoot and dick around to pretend we’re studying for psych?”

“Hell yeah,” Jared said.

The second Evan had the Kahoot page up, Jared said, “Look, this will be boring. Lemme just add an interesting question.”

He took the laptop and typed, _how many cows are there on th earth?_

“What the fuck?” Evan asked.

_at least fourteen_ , he put down as the answer, smiling.

“Jared, seriously, what the fuck?”

“Your turn!” He passed the laptop to Evan, who wrote an actual question with actual answers.

“Boring,” he mumbled.

_I am very gay for evan ??_

  1. _Yeah_
  2. _Yeah but gayer_
  3. _Thats not a question dumbass_
  4. _14 cows?_



“Jared, I swear to god—”

“Okay, okay,” he laughed, typing up a question about the frontal lobe and passing it to Evan.

They continued in this vein for twenty questions before Jared blasted his meme playlist and the two of them logged in and battled each other for first place. Unsurprisingly, Evan won.

“Hopefully we’ll get a three,” Jared said.

“New grading scale?” Evan asked. He was referring to the 1 to 4 scale.

“Nah, 3 out of 100.”

“Aw, babe, I bet you could get at least a six,” Evan teased. Jared stuck his tongue out. He softened a second later, though, noticing how the sunset was shining down on his boyfriend’s face.

“I love you so much,” Jared whispered.

“I love you too,” Evan reassured.

_I want to be with you forever_. “I—”

Evan pulled Jared back into his chest and Jared sighed.

“You?” Evan prompted.

“I want to be with you forever,” he whispered.

Evan kissed his forehead and then leaned forward a little more to kiss him upside-down on his lips. “Me too.”

“I love you,” Jared said again, climbing onto Evan’s lap and kissing him harder.

Evan tugged his fingers through Jared’s hair, rocking his hips just enough to coax Jared closer. 

“I love you,” Jared mumbled into his mouth.

“ _I_ love _you_.”

Jared giggled and kissed him again. “I love you too, Ev.”


End file.
